


Bella Anew

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Werewolves, also the weber family are witches, angela has a grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Bella goes to Forks for the summer, waiting for the new school year to start when she stays too late in the woods





	Bella Anew

Bella opened her eyes. Her head pounded and she felt damp leaves and dirt against her hands. The sun was out, but the tall trees block out the warmth. She felt hungover, but she doesn’t remember drinking in the woods. Being the sheriff’s daughter means being on her best behavior. Waking up in the woods can’t be the best behavior though. Bella moved her hands to stand up but fell down. Her arms are painfully tight and hot, like after a full day of yoga and weights without stretching type of sore. She fell back onto the cold dirt. The pain, not only in her muscles but on her sides made her nauseous. She may faint again. Blood. Bella sighed. What happened to her? Bella stayed semi-awake, laying, wondering what went wrong. All she did was walk into the woods to read. Her memory’s fuzzy past that point. Forks would be great she said. It just forests and quiet and calm, she said. There nothing she can do here, she said, waiting for her strength to come back. 

\-------------------

“There she is!” 

Angela had been looking at her notes and scans for the past couple nights. Last night was a full moon. No matter what, a full moon makes things go strange. Humans tend to do odd things. Including the supernatural makes it's dangerous So, Angela been looking at police scanners and reports done before, during and now after the full moon. Charlie hasn’t said anything much other than a couple of teens vandalizing a couple of cop cars. He’s been busy introducing his daughter, Bella to Forks, so Angela doesn’t blame him for being distracted. In a small town of Forks there, not a lot to serve and protect. Charlie’s great at protecting the humans, but Angela’s family been making sure there stays some humans left. Not a lot of people know or want to know the existence of the supernatural. Those who do usually don’t care about them. It’s up to the Webler family to keep protections up between the varying species groups. 

For the full moon, nothing too bad happens because of there no reported werewolves in Forks. Especially, since the Cullens had moved in a couple of years ago. According to her grandma Loretta, Vampires, and Werewolves are like water and oil. They don’t mix well. 

Last night, however, was completely different. The forest was scared. Frightened about a new creature. A creature that hunted like no other they seen. 

Angela is connected to the forest. Every witch has a special tie to themselves. Her grandmother has the gift finding weak and strong points of a species and can tell the species of someone in seconds. Her mom, Jackie is more bright. Her power is tied to flames. She can’t be burned. The myths of burning witches are just that, a myth, but Jackie always been worried about it coming true. She also wanted to take out hot pizza out of the oven with no gloves. 

Angela knew that she had to check out the forest. The full moon finally did something to scare plants and she had to find out what. She had her theories of what it could be, but why would a werewolf come to Forks? Angela only read and researched werewolves, sometimes called, the children of the moon. She liked that name better than werewolves. It sounded more mystical. Werewolves are new to her and Forks. Sure, there the La Push group, but that’s a little different. They are more shapeshifters than a typical werewolf. Their blood is from birth, not infected. Angela didn’t know how to help whatever happen, but she would try her best. She was there to protect and study. Was there was a new addition of the supernatural creatures that lived here or a bloody corpse she would find and have to report to Charlie? 

\-----------

“How much longer?” Leah huffed. She has been awake since 8:30 am because her best friend couldn’t wait to go risking her life. Angela has been talking all week enthusiastic about the full moon and then today called her telling they had to look for someone. Leah barely had time to prepare before being driven to the forest. Leah didn’t understand Angela’s connection with the forest but went along with it. She turns into a wolf sometimes. She can’t judge. 

Angela told her about her theories. A werewolf? Sure, whatever. She wanted to laugh when she saw the silver knife, but you never know. 

It took them an hour searching around the forest to find whoever got Angela’s attention. “There she is!” Angela yelled excitedly. She walked down the mossy rock path. “Wake her up and let's go,” Leah said. She knew that it wouldn’t be so easy. Leah jumped off the little ledge, leaving the mossy rock path behind. 

Leah hesitated. A girl, around her own age, clothes ripped with Blood splattered all over her body. Leah kept looking at the biggest bloodstain on the girl’s right side. She had seen and felt random transformations before, but there is no way it compared to whatever happens to this girl. 

“Ang, wait!” Leah whisper yelled. Angela didn’t wait. She just walked closer. 

“Don’t worry. She’s too tired to do anything,” Angela explained. 

She kneed down to the girl. In a gentle voice, “Hi, I’m Angela. I’m here to help.” 

\-----

Bella opened her eyes and sighed. “Hey, do you want help?” Angela repeated her question.

“Yeah, please,” Bella said gritting her teeth. The smell of blood made her feel iller. Her voice was rough. Sore like everything about her. She didn’t care who these people were. She wanted to move and get clean. Maybe if she could alone in a couple more hours, but she welcomed anyone else. 

Angela started by getting wet wipes out and bandages. She did basic first aid kit because she would need to confirm this girl’s species before any spells to use. As she worked, Leah walked down carefully. 

“Who or what is this girl?” Leah asked. 

“I don’t know yet. I have to clean her up first before moving on,” Angela replied. 

Bella thought to herself as the two girls spoke. She surprised they didn’t already know her. The sheriff's daughter. It made going out tougher and not being greeted by a friend of Charlie’s. Maybe this could be good. If they didn’t know then they wouldn’t tell him. What would she tell him? Bella groaned. 

“Opp! I’m sorry! I’m almost done,” Angela said. 

“No, it’s fine,” Bella said as if she wasn’t stuck in the woods. She wanted to close her eyes, still so tired, but she fought it. She had to figure this out. “Who are you?” Bella stumbled on the words. 

“I’m Angela and this,” She pointed to a tall, muscular, dark-skinned women frowning, “is Leah, and we’re here to help,” 

That wasn’t enough for Bella. 

“Why?” 

This time Leah responded while taking off her heavy-duty rain jacket and lifting Bella up to put it on her. Bella complied. Her body still too sore and cold. 

“Because we know something about waking up in the woods. Come on,” Leah explained. Bella was laying on the dark blue jacket instead of wearing because Angela was still working on bandages. 

“Hey, Ang, you see this bite?” Leah asked. It looked bad. Infected and torn. Angela came over to Bella’s right shoulder to see. She grimaced. 

“Nasty, but fixable,” She quickly recovered. 

Once all of Bella’s wounds were covered in bandages and the blood wiped away, they were able to get her to stand up. 

“You’ll be okay,” Angela said. She wrapped her arms around Bella. Bella grunted in pain. 

“Okay, let me-can I carry you?” Leah asked. Bella nodded. 

They all made the trek back to the SUV. It was a quiet walk. No one really knew what to say. Bella was feeling way better now. She was still super tired. Leah wondered who this girl was and what happened but she doubted anyone knew right now. Angela unlocked the car and placed all the tools away. She placed a blanket down in the back seat. Leah placed Bella inside like a baby. Something Bella hated was to be taken care of like a baby. She could take care of herself, or she could until this happened. 

“I can buckle myself,” Bella said grouchily. Leah raised her hands up and shut the door. 

“Whatever,” Leah said. 

Angela was in the driver seat but turned to her.   
“Hey, so we’re going to my house to get you more clothes and care. Maybe you could call someone?” Angela ended that on an uncertain note. Bella’s eyes widen. Oh, no Charlie. “We don’t need though,” Angela added. 

“No, he needs to know. Um, Where your house?” Bella hoped she was still in Forks, but after this whos to say?

“Oh, it’s near downtown. Pass Newton’s hardware shop,” Angela said while starting the car. 

“Since you’re talking now, what's your name?” Leah asked. They would find out sooner or later. 

“Bella, Bella Swan,” She looked down. Thankfully, the jacket covered her hands full because as good as Angela was at first aid there were still bloodstains left. Leah noted the name. It sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it right now. 

\-------

Angela’s Grandma, Loretta saw the dark blue SUV come into view. She warned Angela going into the woods. She felt the newcomer as her granddaughter did. Loretta loved this town, been here for centuries, but she loved Angela more. Her family meant more to her than whatever creatures came here. She felt that wasn’t same for the rest of her family. Probably for the best. She walked outside to see Angela, Leah, and the newcomer. So much gentleness and caring movements. Once she smelt it she knew what the newcomer is. Werewolf. A very recent werewolf. She tightened her grip on her cane. It has been a while since she actually met Children of the Moon. She had gotten used to Leah and her family’s scent that a true werewolf scent made her stop in her tracks. A new werewolf was dangerous. They had no control. Any emotion could cause chaos. If Loretta was a few decades earlier she would’ve cast her out. Send her out to other kinds. Leave the town and her family. Now she’s grown up a little more. She was more willing to help out. She blames Angela for this. Making her more caring and willing to listen instead of defending. A recently turned werewolf is dangerous, but also scared. Worried. Unsure of this new life. Alone. It is still a person that needs help. More than any other creatures. Angela made a good choice to get this person to them. A choice of uncertainty, but for the best for all of them. 

It didn’t help that the new werewolf was the sheriff’s daughter. He would be asking and worrying where his dear Bella is when she hasn’t come home. It has only been a day so far, but he will be asking. Loretta hasn’t seen Bella in a long time. Charlie talked about her a lot, but only seen by pictures. She remembers seeing the newborn baby and wishing a good safe life for her. Wishes can be ironic. Bella is as pretty as she remembers. Dark brown hair with the eyes to complete. Always a quiet one, like her Angela. Bella ate a lot more than Angela. A symptom of a recent transformation. No amount of wolfsbane would change her back. 

“So, what happens now?” Leah asked. Bella was eating another calzone. Her fifth one. 

Loretta sighed. She had her work cut out for her. 

“Let Bella eat and relax,” she waved off. Leah meant well but was more similar to what Loretta was back in the day. Impatient. 

“Sorry, I don’t usually eat this much,” Bella said. In the past, there have been days where all she eats is a bowl of peanut butter. 

“It’s all fine, eat up! Eat up!” Loretta said. 

Angela was off in her closet finding some clothes for Bella. It was too early for her brothers to be awake, but this much chatter could wake them. She wanted a bit more calm before her wild bros change it up. They are still getting used to magic and all. Once she grabbed a couple of options for outfits she headed downstairs. 

“Here you go, Bella. I hope you can find something that suits you,” Angela said.

Bella changed in the bathroom. Angela wouldn't mind showing her room to Bella, but that’s closer to her brothers. As much as she wants to take care of Bella, she knows her brothers. Too much chaos. 

Bella came out in a purple sweater, black sweatpants, and a loose ponytail. Angela felt weird about sharing bras and didn’t want to assume anything. Loretta was ready for the check-up. 

“Come here, Bella,” Loretta told. 

“So, what happened?” Bella asked. She doesn’t know this old lady but she looks knowledgeable. 

“My dear, you got attacked by a creature. A creature we haven’t had in years. Do you believe in myths?” Loretta started. She wanted Bella as calm as possible. Unlikely but needed. 

“Myths? Like what type?” Bella looked around. Their house was covered in pictures, family and otherwise. Notes, books, candles, and plants. She didn’t notice this before, but it as if the house is connected to the plants or the other way around. Loretta smiled as she continued. 

“Tales of supernatural creatures. Commonly called monsters, but they are not that,” Loretta explained. 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that you, my dear, are a werewolf,” 

\------------

Bella stares at them. There no hidden smiles. No one is crossing their fingers. Their faces are serious. 

“You're joking right?” Bella scoffed. Waiting for the laughter to start. It doesn't. 

“Nope. Yesterday was a full moon and you were found in the woods with giant scratch marks. What do you think what happened?” The older lady said. Bella tries to remember last night. It's a blur. Cold dark night. Endless trees. A ruffle in the bushes. It goes blank there. 

“I'm not sure. What you think a giant wolf attacked me like Little redding hood?” Bella asked. 

“Only if she turned into a wolf at the end,” Leah snarked. Angela came closer to her. 

“I know it's hard to believe it, buts is true,” Angela said. Bella looked up in disbelief. Loretta sighed. She grabbed a knife and unsheathed it. 

“Touch,” Loretta said. Bella looked at her strangely. What's a knife going to prove? 

“Whatever,” Bella said. The moment she touched it a rush of pain burned her. Bella flinched. 

“What?!!” Bella yelped. Loretta pulled the knife away. 

“That was pure silver,” Loretta explained. 

“Okay?” Bella replied. What the fuck does that mean, she thought.

“Uhhh, Werewolves and silver? Have you seen any movies?” Leah asked for no answer. 

“I'm sorry this happened to you, but it's the truth. I found you in the woods like an animal attack. My grandma,” Angela points to Loretta, “knows special things like werewolves and vampires. We're witches!” Angela ended too happily. 

“Anggie, Let it come to her,” Loretta scolded. Bella considered it. Woods, full moon, injuries, silver harmed her. Could it be true? 

Leah sat up, tired of all of this. 

“Listen, you want proof? I'll show you,” Leah said as she walked outside. Bella, interested stood up. 

“Leah, no!!” Angela yelled as Leah stripped down. Bella looked down. What does this prove? Bella is bisexual?? We know. Check and done. 

One second Leah is practically undressed and a snap later there a giant gray wolf. What? Where she go? The wolf came closer to her. Those eyes. Wait ...Leah is the wolf. 

“Hold on, this is real,” Bella said to herself. Everyone looked at her. She took an exhale. Well…..I guess this is my life now. “What do we-I do now?” Bella asked. Always practical, Bella. 

“Just stay calm for the time being,” Loretta advised. Bella nodded. 

A black Mercedes came into view. Are they expecting any visitors? 

“Oh! Good, Carlisle is here,” Angela exclaimed. Leah came back rashly dressed. 

“The vamp doc is here?” Leah shrugged. The vampire doctor? Of course, a vampire doctor. 

Next, they're going to tell her they got Frankenstein in the basement. 


End file.
